


Chasing Stars

by batmanforeverlol



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Being Boys, Guys Being Gross, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanforeverlol/pseuds/batmanforeverlol
Summary: What if Michael stumbled upon a certain blonde when going after Star?
Relationships: David/Dwayne/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), David/Dwayne/Michael Emerson/Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Michael Emerson/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Catch My Fall: Billy Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this, so sorry for that. 
> 
> Also I decided to change the name of this chapter cause this song slaps and I’m putting the artists name in case y’all wanna check it out.

Michael should have paid more attention to the world around him, in fact, he could have avoided this whole situation if he did. If only he hadn’t been primarily focused on the fact that Sam was finally leaving him alone.

If he wasn’t trying so hard to see where the mystery girl had vanished he would have seen the crowd part and the figure barreling towards him. He should have seen the mop of blonde hair that was approaching him at an alarming rate but it wasn’t until the collision and slap of the floor against his back did his mind snap back to reality. 

With the breath knocked out of him his focus went to the figure who was shaking their head and jingling the multiple accessories that hung from their jacket. 

“Wow, sorry about that man!” They gave Michael an easy smile that made the retort on his tongue dry up and die. He could only stare at the wild hair and equally wild glint in their eyes. They opened their mouth to speak but their head turned back to the crowd and the smile left their face. They quickly stood up and helped Michael do the same. “I’m really sorry man but we got to go!” 

“Wait what-“ they grabbed his arm and ran, not paying any attention to his questions and protests. 

“There he is!” Michael heard someone shout but when he tried to see from where, they were already miles away. 

Mystery person moved him through stands and crowds and not once did they stumble or crash into anybody else. It was like everyone and everything knew to get out of the way. They pulled Michale along with such ease and speed that he was starting to struggle to keep up. They were closer to the beach now and to his immediate relief they pulled him into an alley and stopped. 

“What’s going-“ 

“Shhhh!” They covered his mouth with their hands and pushed him deeper into the alley. His question was momentarily replaced by how their hands were absolutely freezing against his face. 

He wanted to push their hands away, wanted to push them away, but the intensity in the way they were looking out on the street told him it wouldn’t be the best idea. The approaching sounds of shouts and running feet confirmed this. Two people rushed by and he felt them tense further, like a coil ready to spring at the first sign of trouble. 

The rest of the group ran by, each of them shouting and cursing but none bothered to turn their heads or divert from their course. It wasn’t until a guy who was panting heavily and walking more than running passed did they relax. 

They removed their hands from his face and moved to check both sides of the street before fully stepping out of the alley. “All clear! Come on man let’s get out of here before they get back.” 

Whether it was the need for answers or the fact he didn’t know where he was didn’t matter because something told him to follow them regardless. They started to walk towards the opposite direction the guys had gone and he had no idea where they were going. 

“What the fuck was that about?” He blurted out and to their credit they did give him a confused look before bursting out laughing.

“Oh my god I totally kidnapped you!” They laughed again and it was as if they were hearing the world’s greatest joke. The smile on their face was all encompassing and Michael had the urge to laugh along with them, it was simply infectious.

“Yeah you did.” He played along. 

“And I dragged you into an alley holy fuck! Dude, I could’ve killed you!” That made them laugh louder for a reason yet unknown to him but he tried to act like that last part wasn’t at all creepy. 

“Yeah, still doesn’t explain why you made me run for my life.” They let out a few chuckles before continuing to walk. 

“Yeah you got a point. I mean it’s pretty self explanatory, people chase you, you run.” They moved their hands around and the clinking of their bracelets and accessories added a sort of musicality to their movements. 

Micheal rolled his eyes, “They weren’t chasing me.” They moved in front of him and started walking backwards. 

“No but they might have, after all they did see you with me and did you really wanna take that chance?” They asked with a knowing look. 

“Huh, didn’t think about it that way.” 

“Of course not, aren’t you glad I’m here looking out for you!” 

“My hero.” He deadpanned but they seemed thrilled by his jest.

“You know it!” They put their arms around his shoulders and threw him a wink. He gave them a playful shove in return. 

“I don’t even know your name jackass.” He said with a smile. 

“Ooooh, classy aren’t you? Well, I’m Paul.” They gave him a quick bow.

“I’m Michael.” 

Michael took the chance to really look at who he had spent the night running through the Boardwalk with. They had a mesh shirt, tight white pants and knee pads for no discernible reason. The boots and suit jacket covered with safety pins and other accessories didn’t help shed light to what they were going for fashion wise. The bracelets, belts, singular earring, it was all too much but at the same time Michale had to admit that it kinda worked. Just add in the crazy mane of hair, an easy going smile and a pair of blue eyes that spelled mischief to seal the deal. 

“Michael, that’s a good name. It suits you.” 

“Thanks, Paul’s good too.” 

“I know.” They chuckled at a joke Michael had no clue existed and Paul moved back beside him. “We should probably steer clear from here for a while just in case they decide to retrace their steps, follow me!” 

“As if I wasn’t already doing that.” That got a chuckle out of them and a playful punch on Michael’s arm. 

“You know what I mean. Keep up!” They took off with a shout leaving him momentarily stunned before he groaned and started running again. 

It wasn’t long until pavement gave away to sand and he couldn’t be bothered to care about how it was getting inside his shoes when he tried to keep track of the blonde. He wasn’t doing a very good job since he eventually had to stop and try to find them. Where he stood was oddly deserted since he could spot a couple of fire pits not too far from him. The concert mustn't have been far since he could faintly hear the crowd and music. The general ambience of the Boardwalk was a reassuring constant in the background. He took this time to get his breathing under control and he had half a mind to just plop down on the sand right there and then. 

“Told you to keep up.” He could hear the grin on their face and he greeted it with an exasperated look. 

“You got to stop getting me to run everywhere.” They chuckled and looked as if they weren’t affected by that run at all; no heavy breathing or sweat on their brow. 

“Places to go, places to see, running generally gets you there faster.” They cocked their head and took a good look at his disheveled appearance and decided to take mercy. “Come on, I know where we can lay low for a while. And don’t worry, we’ll walk.” He really did try to hold in his sigh of relief but sometimes things are just out of your control. 

They took him further down the beach and it didn’t take long for them to reach an empty but lit fire pit. They sat down on a log and Michael sat next to them, finally getting a real chance to rest. 

“You're an asshole.” Michael said with no real bite. He closed his eyes and relished in the soft heat of the fire. 

“Can’t argue with you on that.” They pulled out a blunt from their coat’s pocket and offered it to him. Normally, he would be all for it but he was meeting back up with his mom so he couldn’t risk it. At the same time he didn’t really want to turn them down. “Hey don’t worry about it man, there’s always next time.” 

“Next time, yeah. Could do without the chasing though.” They put the blunt away and pulled out a box of cigarettes. They offered him the box but he shook his head. They lit one and took a drag. 

“Why? Not a runner Michael?” They leaned in closer to him, their cigarette held carefully by two fingers. 

“More of a basketball player, sorry to disappoint.” 

“Who said anything about being disappointed?” They rolled their eyes at him. 

“Are you a runner?” It was Michael's turn to ask and from what he had seen this guy was most definitely a track team star. 

“Done it my whole life!” 

“Something tells me that’s not why those guys were chasing you.” 

“What makes you think it was my fault?” He gave them a look. “Okay yes but they totally deserved it.” 

“I’m sure they did.” He mused, what could they have done to the group to solicit such a reaction? 

“Hey, if they get us kicked out of the Boardwalk they have to make up for it!” They pulled a pair of car keys from their pocket and whirled them around while taking another drag. “So I thought, if I can’t get my rides, you can’t get yours, and the rest is history!” 

“So you just stole their car keys and ran? How bad of a pickpocket do you have to be to get immediately chased?” He jabbed. 

“I’ll have you know that I’m an exceptional pickpocket! I could have walked away without them knowing but where’s the fun in that?” 

“You’re insane!” 

“No, I’m just fun!” Both of them laughed at the absurdity. 

“Oh man this isn’t how I thought my night was going to go.” 

“Why? Hey wait a minute, I haven’t seen you around here before Mikey, why’s that? Passing through? Vacation?” They leaned in a little closer to him and looked closely at his face. 

“We just moved here today.” He moved back a little, not expecting the sudden proximity. Though he was glad they derailed the subject, he didn’t really want to admit they were following a cute girl they saw at the concert. 

“Ah, where are my manners?!” They stood up and extended their arms. “Welcome to Santa Carla! Murder capital of the world and home to the best funnel cake this side of the coast!” They flicked their cigarette into the fire and sat back down. 

“Thanks.” The lack of enthusiasm on his face and tone gave away his exact thoughts on the situation. 

“Hey it’s not so bad! Sure, you have to keep track of your wallet all the time and you’re more likely to get robbed than laid but there’s nowhere else like it.” 

“I’ll take your word for it. If every night is like this I’m sure I’ll feel right at home in no time.” 

“Moving is always a pain in the ass but I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Where did you live?” 

“Phoenix.” 

“Haven’t had the pleasure but it must be quite the place if this isn’t up to your standards.” They teased. 

He shook his head, “How about you, where are you from?” 

“What makes you think I’m not from around here?” They cocked their head to the side and looked at him expectantly. 

“Point.” He really looked at them and yeah they fit right in with the world around them. He couldn’t picture them anywhere else except maybe New York or San Francisco. 

“I’ve been here forever man and I know it’s not for everyone. I won’t lie to you, it does take some warming up to. Especially if you weren’t expecting this.” He signaled at the general area.

“Yeah.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Undisturbed by the crackling of the fire or the sounds of civilization behind them. The crashing of the waves and soft clinking of metal added to the atmosphere instead of breaking it. They both looked out into the black water, the smell of smoke and ocean didn't repulse but instead lulled them. 

Michael closed his eyes despite not really knowing the other boy next to him. They did get him to a dark and secluded spot but if they were going to hurt him, they would have done it by now. 

Who knows how much time had passed, could have been minutes or hours but Michael didn’t seem to care. His mind did wander to Sam and if he was still in that boring comic book store but he brushed those thoughts aside in favor of savoring the silence.

Paul looked at him and debated whether to disturb the moment or not. They were usually more energetic than this, talking up a storm or messing around with everything around them. Granted, the others usually encouraged their unhinged behavior and questionable ideas but right now they didn’t see the need to indulge in their impulses; they instead settled for drumming their fingers and occasionally gazing at Michael. They didn’t get many quiet moments with the rest of the boys (mostly his fault) and it was nice to just sit around and enjoy the moment for once. But they also knew that Michael couldn’t leave his younger brother alone in Santa Carla. “Come on man we got to get you back, wouldn’t want to keep your kid brother waiting.” 

“Huh?” Michael opened his eyes and looked back at Paul who was already on their feet and stretching. 

“Your brother man! Can’t leave him all by himself now can we?” Michael didn’t remember mentioning Sam or the fact that he had left him on his own, but he must have since they were bringing it up. 

“Ah shit, yeah sorry man.” He stood up and quickly stretched. 

“Nah don’t apologize man! I should be heading back myself, pretty sure the assholes ditched me.” They must have gotten another cigarette while he had dozed off because they flicked it into the fire and started walking. 

“Brothers?” 

They give him an amused smirk, “Sure why not.” 

“What are you going to do with the keys?” He couldn’t help but be curious on what was going to happen to the object responsible for derailing his night. 

“Oh right I had forgotten about that.” They took a look at them before throwing them as far as they could. “Out of sight out of mind right?” They laughed. 

Michael couldn’t help but be a little bit disappointed. “That’s it?”

They chuckled, “What else were you expecting?” Michael didn’t have an answer but he couldn’t help but feel as if they just wasted an opportunity. For what? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to trouble himself enough to dwell on it. 

The Boardwalk wasn’t as crowded but it wasn’t exactly deserted. The place was still stuffed with people but it didn’t feel as suffocating, it was generally easier to move around and before he knew it he was back in front of the comic store. 

“This your stop?” Paul asked with a grin. 

He felt disoriented for a moment before realizing where he was standing. He was pretty sure he hadn’t mentioned the store. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it man. Well as much as this pains me, I’ve got to get going if I wanna be alive tomorrow.”

“Are your brothers such hardasses?” He asked with a small frown. 

They barked out a laugh, “Ha! Just one, he’ll have my head if I’m not back before sunrise.”

“In that case best of luck man. Catch you some other time?”

They patted his shoulder. “You can bet on it. Oh before I forget!” They handed him his wallet.

“How the-“

“Told you, I’m an exceptional pickpocket. See you around Mikey!” They gave him a two finger salute before disappearing into the crowd. 

His shoulder felt warm where their hand had lingered but he brushed it off, they were just being friendly and he had been running. The fact that their hands were ice cold was something they decided to ignore. Despite the chaotic beginning, he did enjoy the time spent with them and would have probably continued to if it weren’t for Sam and mom. Next time he was definitely bringing his bike. 

“Shit, didn’t ask him if he needed a ride.” He thought out loud. 

“Who needed a ride?” Sam seemed to have materialized beside him and he almost jumped out of his skin. 

“Jesus fuck Sam! Give me a warning next time!” He playful swatted his arm. 

“Not my fault your heads in the clouds! Answer my question Mike, so you actually caught up with her?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He could have answered truthfully but why should he? Sam had been a pain so he decided to have some fun. 

“Hey that’s not fair! After you dragged me all this way I deserve to know.” He wasn’t beyond whining but desperate time, desperate measures. 

Michael saw this one coming a mile away but he wasn’t going to give in just yet. “You got your comic store! I'm sure you can survive.” 

“Still! I missed the concert.” A commendable attempt but nothing compared to what he had in store. 

And now the kicker, “Life isn’t fair Sammy. Now come on, mom’s probably waiting for us.” 

Sam would have groaned but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, he knew he would spill eventually. 

True to his assumptions, Lucy was waiting for them by the car and once they were inside she immediately bombarded them with questions. They weren’t invasive nor did they hold a sliver of an accusation, she just wanted to know how their first night in town was. 

“Pretty cool, found a comic book store and Mike got himself a girlfriend!”

“Sam!” 

“Now Sam don’t tease your brother like that.” She said fondly and with a hint of a smile. 

Michael sighed, “I didn’t get myself a girlfriend, just hung out with a couple of guys.” Just one but he knew Sam would make it weird. 

“Oh my bad, mom Michael found himself a boy-“ Made it weird regardless. He knew he was joking but Michael kicked his seat extra hard and the glare he threw his way was more than enough warning. 

“Oh honey it’s great that you’re finding friends already! I’m so glad you’re starting to settle in.” She practically beamed at him and he didn’t have the heart to say that meeting Paul wasn’t the same as deciding to settle. 

“Yeah, I’m sure Sam would make plenty of friends if he decides to stick his head out of a comic.” He ruffled his hair just to add salt to the wound. 

He slapped his hand away. “I can make friends and read comics!” 

“You keep telling yourself that.” 

The ride home continued without much fanfare but it was pleasant. The lights and sounds of the Boardwalk fizzled out to a calm and eerie silence. The street lights were few and far between, casting the streets in a comfortable darkness. 

Once back inside the house he went to his room,  
He lied down on his bed not bothering to change, at least not right now, and rested his head against his pillow and closed his eyes. He thought about how he had practically forgotten about the girl with alluring eyes and long curls. His night and thoughts were replaced by cold hands, loud laughs and near constant smiles.

He sighed, he really should’ve taken the sand out of his shoes back at the Boardwalk.


	2. Nothin’ But A Good Time: Poison

The ride back was okay, didn’t compare to riding with the guys but it gave them time to get their story straight. They weren’t great at secrets since they had a tendency to run their mouth and enjoyed gossip as much as the next guy. It would be especially dangerous if Marko and Star were around, the need to gush about how they spent their evening with a pretty boy would be strong but they had to fight it at least until he saw Michael again. 

Michael was nice, too trusting, a little naive, seemed lacking in the critical thinking skills departament but so was he, had a good sense of humor and looked down to party when not preoccupied by his family. He was also not bad on the eyes and that made up for everything in their opinion. 

Dwayne would like him they mused, he wasn’t as loud or rowdy as Marko or them and he played basketball which wasn’t the same as skateboarding but a sport is a sport. Paul liked him so Marko would warm up to them quickly but would still keep him at arm's length until they were a hundred percent sure he was golden. David would definitely fuck with him and drag it out for as long as it entertained him. They loved him, they really did, but he could be such a bitch sometimes. Okay, they could all be bitches but only when it mattered. 

Despite all this Paul wanted to keep Michael for himself, at least for a little while. They were already a handful and introducing him to the group while he was still getting settled would be a bit much. Or at least that’s what they told themselves. 

They parked their bike next to Marko’s as they usually did and headed towards the cave, dreading the interrogation they could probably receive.

The cave was empty and the gentle breeze that usually went unnoticed was almost deafening. They were definitely waiting for him or had already left for dinner; most of the oil drums were lit so there was a 70/30 chance of it being a trap. 

They felt the wind shift slightly and they jumped up into the air before the figure barreling towards them could tackle them. They landed on the floor with a thud and they didn’t bother getting up. “Not fair!” 

“Still not fast enough Markie! You’re still way too obvious.” They sat crossed legged next to them, hovering just slightly off the ground. 

Marko flipped himself so he was laying on his side and smirked. “Yeah right, you didn’t even know I was hiding.” 

“I did! Or was at least 70% sure but hey you’re not incredibly obvious anymore, just took you like five years to finally start learning.” 

He swatted their leg, “Jackass.” 

“Dick.” They gave them a playful flick on the forehead which caused them to scrunch their nose and try to lounge at them. They floated out of reach before deciding to stand on the ground.

“What gave it away?” He also stood up and brushed the sand from their multi-patched jacket. 

“The drums are lit.” He pointed out. 

“Damn, gotta keep that in mind.” 

“Mhm!” They hummed and proceeded to get knocked to the floor.

“Gotcha!” The bastards had teamed up against him. While slim, it was still a probability they should have considered. 

“Goddamnit Dwayne that’s cheating!” They wheezed from under him. 

“Technically, team ups aren’t in the banned list. So no, you just suck.” 

“Says the one in second place!” 

“Huh, bold words for a dude within spitting range.” He threatened with a smirk.

“No Dwayne don’t! DON’T!” They started to try to escape him but his hold was too strong. Dwayne simply let a string of saliva slowly start to fall towards Paul's terrified face.

“Don’t struggle it’ll only fall faster!” Marko cackled from the sides. 

“MARKO MARKO HELP ME YOU BITCH!” They were laying deadly still but trying to move their face away from the ever approaching string of spit. 

“Say the magic word and I’ll think about it.” This was just too much fun. 

“MARKO I’LL KILL YOU!” If that touched his face or any other part of him, Marko was dead. 

“That doesn’t sound like a please, Dwayne what do you think?”

“MAR-“ The spit touched the side of his face and they groaned. “You’re disgusting Dwayne.” 

“Ew it touched you!” Marko grinned from behind his glove knowing full well he was fueling the fire. 

“Shut up Marko!” Dwayne said with a grin. 

Paul tried to move, wanting to get the spit off their face as soon as possible. It was gross if it happened to him but hilarious when he wasn’t the victim. At least it didn’t touch his hair.

“I hate you, hope you know that.” They said with a pout. 

“Sure you do.” He gave them a quick kiss on the forehead and it almost made up for it.

“Dude your face has to be super disgusting now.” Marko was having the time of his ‘life’, not caring that Paul was most probably going to enact his revenge immediately. 

“You’re so dead!” Surprisingly, Dwayne let him go without a fight. They didn’t hesitate and went straight for Marko who was already running away with a laugh. Sure he had a few seconds head start, but Paul was the fastest and looking for metaphorical blood. 

They grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him towards them, wrapped their arms around him and held him tight. They wiped the spit off on his shoulder while Marko kicked and tried to break free. “Come on it wasn’t that bad!”

“Wasn’t that bad? Say that the next time you’re fucked!” 

“Dwayne!” Dwayne just finger gunned him and winked. “Fucker!” 

He gave Paul a particularly sharp kick on the shins which got him to soften their hold which gave him his freedom. His relief was short lived for the next thing he knew he was in a headlock. “You’re still slow as shit man.”

“And you’re a sore loser.” He didn’t need to breathe and wasn’t in any real danger, but it was uncomfortable and a little humiliating. 

“Says the one who had to team up with Dwayne. Just stating facts Dwayne, don’t you dare come near me.” They pulled Marko along to the other side of the cave. They kept an arm around his neck while they looked at the box of cassettes in front of them. 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to put him on a leash instead of dragging him around like that.” 

“Sure but it’s the principle of the thing! So, what are you in the mood for, Idol or Cinderella?” 

“How about Poison?” He offered. 

“Oh fuck yeah!” They picked up a cassette, dragged Marko to the boombox and played it. 

“Do I get a say?” He mumbled. 

“Nope!” They made sure to pop the ‘p’ while they adjusted the volume. They moved Marko near the fountain and he remained silent, dreading what was to come. 

“For what it’s worth you only kinda deserved it.” Dwayne said from the couch. 

“No one asked you.” He grumbled, god this was the worse part of it. He didn’t care for the punishment or whatever stupid thing Paul would make him do, the trail was just so annoying. They just loved being dramatic. 

“Gentlemen, we’re gathered here today for the trail of Marko. His crimes; he let Dwayne spit on my face and proceeded to be a little bitch about it. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” They looked down at him, struggling to keep the smile off their face. 

“It was funny.” He admitted. 

“What do you think Dwayne?” They turned to look at their companion, their smile was starting to make itself known. 

“Get his ass!” He shouted with enthusiasm. 

“Man, this thing usually takes a little longer to settle but the council has spoken! Marko, you have been sentenced to death.” 

“Oh no! What terrible fate awaits me.” He said in the most emotionless and monotone way they could muster, he was already dead for crying out loud! 

They let him go and allowed him to stretch his neck before grabbing him by his jacket and covering his face with quick kisses. He laughed and tried to push their face away but they were relentless and continued their attack. “Mercy! Mercy!” He squealed, his mood drastically changing. He hadn’t expected this. 

They gave him one last kiss on the cheek and finally let him go. “I’ve decided to spare you because I’m just that good of a guy. Consider this before you decide to cross me again.” 

“Will do Mr. Drama Queen.” With a grin he gave Paul a peck on the cheek and they absolutely beamed at him. Considering how things could have gone Marko was thanking whatever god was listening that this was what Paul chose as retribution. 

“Well now I feel left out.” Dwayne called from his seat but made no move to join them. 

“Don’t even start with that shit.” He rolled his eyes. They’d just ignore him for a while, they were still pissed because of their little stunt. 

“But I love you.” Dammit. 

“That won’t work on me and you know it.” He was lying and the fact they both knew it just made it worse. 

“It doesn’t?” He asked with mock innocence. 

“Calm down Casanova you had your shot, not my fault you chose to waste it.” He finally came to their rescue, probably his subtle way of apologizing without having to say it. Marko wrapped his arms around their waist and held them close and tight. 

“He’s right Dwayne and I’m still mad at you.” They wrapped their arms around his shoulders and rested their head on his curls. 

“Forever?” Paul could hold grudges for the smallest of things and for the longest of times. They were still pissed at a guy for ‘ruining’ their shoes and he’d been dead for almost a year now. So he had every right to be worried. 

“Give me twenty minutes and I’ll think about it.”

“Five.” You lose nothing by asking. 

“Fifteen.” And that was as much as they were gonna give him. He adored Dwayne but he needed time to be a little mad, even if it was for a short while. 

“Ten.” He was pushing his luck but nobody could stand having Paul be lowkey mad at them. 

“Fifteen.” Marko chimed in, it was more of a threat and Dwayne knew that. 

“Fifteen it is then.” He went back to the paperback he had abandoned in favor of their sneak attack. Marko was a brilliant distraction and they all knew it. 

Paul kissed his head in thanks, they weren’t great with confrontations so him stepping in was more than appreciated. 

“Hey, where’s the rest of us?” They looked around the cave and David would already be making his presence known, especially after the noise they’d made. 

“Why don’t you ask David?” He mumbled. 

“Because I’m asking you.” 

“We’re right here.” Always knowing when to make an entrance. David made his way down into the cave, feet barely touching the ground as Laddie rushed past him and joined Marko and Paul’s hug. 

“Hey little man!” Paul ruffled his hair and made it so he could be properly included in their hug. 

“Nice of you to join us Paul, we were starting to miss you.” David was standing not so far from the small group, he definitely wanted his attention. 

“Aw! I missed you guys too!” They squished the two which caused Laddie to giggle before letting them go and turning towards David. “Didn’t think I would be long but those assholes sure know how to run!” 

David raised a brow at him. “I’m sure. Was it worth it?”

“Stole the fucker’s keys!” That caused Marko and Dwayne to chuckle and even David seemed to lighten up. “Threw them at the beach for good measure, maybe that’ll get them to behave.” 

“I’m sure we can come up with a more permanent solution if they don’t.” He assured them while laying a hand on their shoulder. 

“Oh before I forget, I got you something.” He didn’t visibly react but his eyes showed his immediate curiosity. 

“Did you now?” He looked at them intently.

“Mhmm!” They teased. “You know, to make up for running away.” They gave him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth and David couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

“You’re an idiot.” He said fondly. 

“Never said otherwise.” They grinned and he cupped their cheek gently. 

“Give me a warning before you runoff.” They nodded. He wasn’t going to say it but he had been slightly worried. They had just taken off at full speed without saying anything and they had been radio silent the whole time they were missing. If it weren’t for Dwayne letting him know they were back at the cave, he would have stayed all night looking for them. He knew Paul was more than capable of taking care of himself but they had a tendency of just disappearing for an unpredictable amount of time and it was nerve wracking. 

“Ok.” They whispered. They had worried David and they hated it. Sure, they sometimes got too focused on their own little world and they lost track of time and the others but they didn’t do it on purpose! Michael distracted them to the point they didn’t even think of contacting the others. Sure the Surf Nazis had also done that but that was besides the point. 

He let go, went to sit in his wheelchair and decided to change the topic. “Paul, you wouldn’t know what happened to my cigarettes would you?” 

“No clue what you’re talking about man.” They kept their face neutral while they sat on the edge of the fountain. They started flicking his lighter on and off, Marko had to stifle a laugh. “But I did find this pack over on the beach.” 

They threw it over and he caught it with ease. “You found that lighter at the beach too?” 

They took a drag from a cigarette they nabbed and blew the smoke up at the ceiling. “Maybe. You like it?” 

“Paul.” He deadpanned, they grinned and threw the lighter at him too. 

“Learn to keep your hands to yourself.” He lit a cigarette and leaned back on his chair. 

“I do! You’re just easy to rob.” He tapped his cigarette while Marko jumped to join them on the fountain.

“You say that about everyone!” Marko shoved them with their leg and sat down next to them.

“Well yeah!” They leaned against him and put out the cigarette on the stone suddenly not in the mood. He took their hand and gently traced their knuckles with his thumb. 

“Everything okay?” He whispered. They seemed off, maybe something had happened and they didn’t want to bother them with it, it wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe it was nothing but they just needed to ask, extend the olive branch so to speak. 

“Yeah, just bleh.” Okay, that was better than nothing. 

“Anything I can do?” Marko looked at them with those deep blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. 

They smiled. “You already are.” That got him to smile softly too. 

“Wow you guys are gross!” Dwayne said from the couch which caused Laddie, who was sitting on his lap, to burst out laughing. 

“Dwayne I’m going to kick your ass!” Marko got up and would have launched himself at him if it weren’t for Laddie being in the way. 

“At least I have one!” Dwayne threw his book to the side and gently put Laddie down on the couch. 

“Laddie run!” Paul half shouted half laughed but they opened their arms and hugged the kid tight as the other two rolled around on the cave’s ceiling. 

“Don’t maim each other, I’m not putting up with your moaning if you decide to rip out each other’s arms.” It had been hell and that’s not even mentioning the clean up. 

“That was one time Davey.” Paul chuckled.

“More than enough for me and don’t call me Davey.” He was going to need more cigarettes if this was how they were going to behave. 

“You love it! Come one little man, let’s hang out with Star for a while.” Laddie climbed on their back for a piggyback ride and they launched themselves towards the canopy bed with a whoop.

A common misconception about the group was that Dwayne was the most reserved member of it. He didn’t like to speak with strangers and in public but with them it was a whole other story. No, that title actually belonged to Star. 

She needed her moments of solitude and wasn’t as eager to join in on their fun. She would stay on her bed instead of the fountain and couches and she was always on the sidelines despite their best efforts. Paul did his best to include her, she was smart, creative and always gave a nuanced perspective to the different problems he brought her. She went along with his shenanigans and attempts to entertain her and that was more than enough for him. He didn’t love her like the rest of the guys but she did have her own special place in his heart. 

“Hey Star mind if we crash here for a while?” Paul plopped Laddie on the bed but they waited for her answer. They didn’t want to force her to spend time with them.

“Of course not.” They sat down at the edge of the bed, giving her plenty of space, and grinned. 

“I was thinking if you could paint my nails, I saw this guy rocking black nail polish and thought it would look pretty wicked.” 

“Sure, although I don’t think I have black.” As far as Paul’s requests went this one was pretty normal and extremely welcomed.

“Any color’s fine, I just used black as a...starting point?” He cringed slightly. 

“How about I bring all my colors and we go from there?” She did have a lot of colors, courtesy of Paul and Marko. 

“Sounds excellent!” God Why were they so awkward? Star had seen them do worse things and it was just nail polish! She got up from the bed and went. 

“Can I paint your nails too?” Laddie asked timidly, he still had trouble speaking up and coming out of his shell but all of them were helping him with that. 

“Of course little man! You can even pick the color.” Laddie speaking always brightened up their day (or more accurately, their night) so how could they refuse him? 

“Awesome!” God the kid was just too sweet! 

Star brought back a small bag and proceeded to empty it out on the bed. It was as if several rainbows and buckets of glitter had been dumped in front of them and they didn’t waste any time in looking for shades. 

“What about this one?” He showed Laddie a bright hot pink and he grimaced and shook his head. “Too bright?”

“Too bright. Plus that pink is not your color.”

“Not my color! I look fantastic in hot pink!” He said in mock offense. 

“Well, he’s right Paul.” Star laughed at his antics.

“You said I looked great in that skirt!” Oh now this was personal. 

“Sorry?” Star giggled at the memory, they did look good, just not in that particular shade. 

“I’m surrounded by snakes. Very well, Laddie, what do you think would look better then?” He dropped the pink back in the pile and waited for him to finish scavenging. 

“How about these?” He offered them three colors. It was between a wine purple, a garnet red, and a soft pastel pink instead of the other one. 

“Oooh excellent choices! But I thought pink wasn’t my color?” They teased.

“This one’s different!” 

“You’re right little man I’m just messing with you! What do you think, Star?” They showed her the colors and she took a moment. 

“Well, with whatever one you choose we can add this.” It was glitter nail polish and Paul could have kissed her. 

“Star you’re a genius!” She laughed at the praise. 

“Laddie, thoughts?” They asked him genuinely wanting to know what he thought. 

“Glitter looks good on anything but I like it better on pink but the purple is very pretty too.” 

“We can do both. Star do you mind if Laddie does one of my hands?”

“No and I’m sure he’ll do an amazing good.” She smiled at him reassuringly. 

“You read my mind girl! Laddie do you wanna do pink or purple?” He ended up picking purple and Star took pink. He sat closer to both of them and did their best to stay still. 

They started telling them about how Marko and Dwayne had attacked him illustrating it with wild hand movements which caused more polish to get on their fingers and hands than on their nails. It normally would have bothered him but Laddie was laughing and Star smiling softly so it was worth it in the end. 

“What the fuck happened to your hands man?” Marko looked at the glittery mess and hid their smile behind his glove.

“It’s called fashion, something you wouldn’t understand.” They said in all seriousness. They were waving their hands from side to side so the nail polish would dry faster. 

Marko gave them a quick shove. “Whatever you say man.” 

“Hey careful! They’re drying.” They squawked but they’d hands remained intact. “Plus Laddie put a lot of work into these and I don’t want you ruining them!” Marko only had the audacity to laugh. 

Paul thought the night was a success. Star and Laddie had a good time and he hadn’t mentioned Michael to neither Star nor Marko which should be considered a minor miracle at the very least. Even David had left them alone after they explained their most recent escape. He hadn’t brought it up again, not even when they went back to the now closed Boardwalk for dinner (that security guard definitely deserved it).

On the fly back their thoughts had drifted towards Michael and how he was probably asleep but also if he’d like flying. If he would like the idea of living forever. They had only spent a night together but he was already planning on sneaking away to try and find him again especially since David would be none the wiser. Something about him just pulled them in, it would be fun. They smiled and let their thoughts start to mellow out and lose coherence, no use in thinking too much about it. If only they had paid more attention, they might have caught the looks David gave them. 

Paul was uncharacteristically quiet on the fly back, especially since they’d just eaten the guy who ruined their evening plans. They would usually be ramblings or messing around with Marko by now but no. They just flew, tracing the wind and letting their fingers touch the few clouds they passed. They seemed deep in thought or preoccupied by something. A thinking Paul was a scheming one, and good god was a scheming Paul dangerous. David decided to keep a closer eye on him and check with the rest if something had come up. They had a habit of keeping important stuff to themselves and he respected that. He just needed to make sure it wasn’t something that was going to affect the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy and thank you so mich for reading! As always comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated, love you!


	3. Rock the Night: Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For y’all that asked for more Michael and Paul this is for you!

Michael had woken up uncharacteristically early especially because of yesterday’s exhaustion. He woke up feeling well rested which was a welcomed change and he took the time to stretch and just lay down on his bed. The blinds did their best to keep out the light of the sun but he needed to get up. 

He made his way down the stairs after he’d showered and changed. The smell of coffee was more than welcome and he made his way towards the kitchen where Lucy was probably already making breakfast. 

“Good morning Michael, you’re up early.” She said to her eldest.

“Morning ma.” He served two cups of coffee and placed them at the already set table. “You want me to wake up Sam?” 

“Oh I thought I’d let him sleep in. The drive here wasn’t easy and I’m surprised you’re not still in bed!” She placed a plate of eggs on the table and motioned for Michael to sit down which he did.

“Yeah. Grandpa joining us?”

“Don’t get up on my account.” Grandpa came in and went straight for his root beer.

“Good morning to you too dad.” Lucy passed him a served plate with a smile.

“Morning grandpa.” Michael said through a mouthful of eggs. 

“Yeah yeah it’s morning, we all got things to do.” He sat down at the table and started to eat. 

“Speaking of, I’m going to be in town today so if you need anything I’m sure the boys will be more than willing to help.” Lucy sat down next to her father with her plate and joined in. 

“Actually mom, I was thinking about going with you. You know, to get a job.” He has a part time job in Phoenix so why shouldn’t he get one here? 

“Oh Michael you don’t-“

“Take the boy with you Lucy, it’ll give him something to do, teach him some responsibility.” He knew that Lucy didn’t want to worry her children but desperate times. 

“Yeah mom.” 

“But when school starts-“ She didn’t like the idea of Michael dropping out of school in order to get a job, he needed his education and he was so close to finishing high school, it would be a waste. 

“I’ll focus on school.” He gave her a reassuring smile. He knew he needed to help his mom out, she was dealing with everything and if he could take some of the weight off her shoulder why shouldn’t he? 

“Alright.” She was still unsure but they could give it a try, they had a few more weeks of summer so why not? They finished their breakfast in relative silence and got ready for their day out.

The drive was short and a little bit boring. Lucy tried to start some small talk but he wasn’t really in the mood. Maybe last night was catching up to him but he hadn’t done anything too wild. He was just tired, he did wake up early after all. 

In the end the trip wasn’t such a waste of time; his mom didn’t find anything but he found a trash collecting job at the beach. It wasn’t great but you have to start somewhere. Sure, it would be outside during the day with the sun glaring at him with obvious hatred but it could be worse. At least he was getting paid, a shit salary, but money is money. 

Back home he got a face full of a whiny teenager and he wished the job had started right then and there. 

“I wanted to go back to the comic store!” He hadn’t finished walking through the door and he was already talking his ear off. 

“Well then wake up or learn how to drive.” He really didn’t want to put up with this now. 

“As if! Mom would never let me drive her car.” 

“That sounds like a you problem, I don’t know what you expect me to do about.” 

“How about some compassion? ‘Oh Sam that sucks! Oh don’t worry I’ll drive you next time.’ Need more examples?” 

“Just for that you’re not getting a ride from me back home.” He started to make his way upstairs and Sam was hot on his trail. 

“Aw come on Michael don’t be a bitch!” The audacity.

“You’re the one that’s been bitchin’ all day Sammy.” He was getting frustrated by his brother’s stubbornness. Both of them were that way, it ran in the family, but it was never fun to deal with. He just wanted to get to his room. 

“Yeah but I know that, you just get pissy and act all annoyed.” 

“Well fuck this.”

“See just like that!” He closed the door in his face because he could only deal with this for so much. 

He flopped down on his bed and he had to bite back the urge to groan. Sam could be draining when he got in one of his moods but he would die for him nonetheless. Stupid little brother that didn’t know when to leave him alone and cared too much about everything. He looked up at the clock on his nightstand and finally groaned. 

“Fuck, I should probably help with lunch.” He got up from his bed and went back downstairs knowing full well Sam would tag along and continue to insist and plague him with useless questions. He would drive him to the Boardwalk after lunch so he would leave him alone that night. 

Paul woke up as the last sliver of sunlight disappeared from the sky. They took their time stretching and looking at the others who were still fast asleep. It was unusual for anyone to be awake before David but while rare it still happened. They made their way into the main room, hopefully without making too much noise, and they started to go towards the entrance. 

“You’re up early.” He froze mid step and quickly put on their signature easy going smile. 

“Well the night calls when it calls! You’re up early too.” Star didn’t look impressed but she smiled softly from her seat at the edge of her bed.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh, sorry about that. Anything in particular?” Paul wanted to go before David got up, it was a rare opportunity to leave the cave without getting interrogated, but he also wanted to be there for Star. Pretty boy or not, Star was one of them. 

“No, I’m still not used to this.” She confessed.

“Yeah the beginning is tough.” He could sympathize, their change had been a pain in the ass. 

“Going anywhere?” 

“Thought I would hit the street. Don’t wanna wake up sleeping beauty. Wanna come?” They offered.

“I think I’ll wait for the rest.” David wouldn’t like it if she left with no warning. Paul was already on thin ice for sneaking away yesterday so it didn’t seem like the best idea. 

“Suit yourself, see you later girl!” They thought they handled that well and they definitely left the place at top speed. It would be the second night he ran off but he technically did leave a note by telling Star they were leaving but, in his opinion, it was better to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission. They took their bike and sped off towards the Boardwalk. 

Michael had left home as soon as it got dark. The town seemed to come alive with the darkness and it was his last night of freedom before he started his job. He planned on getting the most out of it and if he found the mystery girl on the way, who was he to complain? 

He parked his bike a little outside the Boardwalk and he took his time walking there, unbothered and rushed by his mom and brother. He could look at the stores and stands to see if there was an opening, he knew his mom would do the same. 

Everything looked just as bright and loud, like the party just kept going with every night. There was no concert but the place was still bursting with people with nothing better to do. 

“Well, look who’s back already? Hiya Mikey!” If not for the voice, the jingle that seemed to follow them would be a dead giveaway. He turned around and there was the guy from yesterday in all their unruly glory.

“Hey Paul.” The mane of blonde hair was unchanged and even the outfit looked like it was the same one. 

“Didn’t expect to see you back already, couldn’t stay away?” They teased with a smirk. 

“Something like that.” He smirked right back. 

“Right. So what are you up to? Still looking out for your little brother?”

“No, I’m on my own tonight.” Paul couldn’t help the smile that broke out once he heard those words. 

“Hell yeah! Mind if I tag along? Turns out I’m on my lonesome as well. I could show you around if you like.” They proposed and it wasn’t that bad of an idea thought Michael. 

“Sure I don’t mind. No running tonight?” He had to ask, even if he was only half joking. 

“Can’t promise anything but no running.” 

“Guess that’s as good as it’s gonna get. Hey man, you wouldn’t happen to know a place that’s hiring?” When in doubt ask a local. They had to know the place if they’d been here their whole life.

“Straight to business Mikey! I might. Why, are you looking?” They cocked their head to the side, hair and earring following. 

“I already got a job but I’m always on the lookout.” He didn’t want to mention that he might be a trash collector, there was nothing wrong with it, but it felt embarrassing having to say it. 

“Trash collector right?” They asked with a raised brow. 

“How the fuck-“ If someone told him that this guys could read minds he would believe them. 

They patted his shoulder and chuckled. “Everyone who has that job is looking for a new one, plus you just got here yesterday, it’s like the easiest job to get.” 

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. God this sucked. 

“Hey no shame man! Everyone’s gotta start somewhere and I worked that gig too and god knows it sucks.” At least they weren’t an asshole about it. His friends in Phoenix would eat him alive if they found out he had a job like that. 

“You work?” They didn’t seem the type, all carefree and energetic, it was hard to imagine them in work clothes and toned down hairstyle.

“Wow don’t act so surprised Mikey!” They gave him a playful shove and they had to bite back the bark of laughter caused by the mental image Michael had created. 

“You know what I meant.” He shoved back. 

“Odd job here and there but I think I can help you out.” 

“Really?” That was more than he expected and hopefully it would be something legal. Either way it was worth checking out. 

“Tell me Michael, do you like music?” They asked in mock seriousness. If he didn’t then he was on his own. 

“Sure.” He wasn’t super passionate about it but he had a good collection of tapes. 

“Then let's fade! Come one I know a place.” They started walking outside of the Boardwalk and into the streets and stores surrounding it.

They walked past where Michael had parked his bike and he noticed that a red bike with tassels had parked right beside it. He didn’t mention it but he found it odd nonetheless. 

They pointed at a blue building. “Oh this here is the best place to get a tat. If you want one for free they make you stick your arm in this hole and they tattoo whatever they want on it! It’s basically a tattoo glory hole.” They explained with wild hand gestures. 

“Speaking from experience?” He teased. 

“Dude, you see a tat on these arms?” The sleeves of their jacket were rolled up so it left their forearms exposed and they wasted no time in shoving them in front of his face. “Nah, everybody just knows someone who’s done it.” 

He pushed their arms away. “It sounds like too much of a risk, even if it’s free. You could end up with the worst thing possible stuck to your arm forever.”

“Or the best! It’s all about the risk Mikey, this town is all about it, gotta get used to it if you’re living here buddy.” 

“If that’s so why haven’t you gotten one?”

“Almost did! Chickened out cause I don’t do great with needles.” They confessed feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“You literally have an earring man.” He flicked their earring gently, they laughed and pushed his hand away. 

“That’s different! An earring’s needle stabs you once and it’s done but for a tattoo it’s constantly stabbing you. Do you rather be stabbed once or repeatedly by a needle?” 

“Okay fair but a tattoo looks awesome.”

“And an earring doesn’t? You need better taste if you plan to survive in this place.” They signaled at his general being with a sly smirk. 

“Hey!” He took slight offense to that. Sure they weren’t dressed head to toe in leather but they didn’t look that bad. 

They approached a street and Paul stopped with their arms out and signaled to the store with a bright neon orange sign. “Tadaa! Welcome to heaven on earth and second best place in Santa Carla.” 

“How’s heaven on earth only the second best place?” He asked not really understanding their logic. 

“Can’t spoil all the secrets now can I? Either way, ladies first.” They opened the door with a bow and he rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Your hair’s longer.” He pointed out but still walked in. 

“Cooler than yours.” They jabbed while following in behind him. 

The store was small and dimly lit; the walls filled with records and posters. Labeled bins littered the floor and at the very back was the counter with a wall of tapes behind it. Music played over the singular speaker that hung from a corner of the ceiling. 

“Welcome to Hayle’s Records, how can I help you?” A girl with a purple mohawk entered from a side door and settled behind the counter. They had an impressive amount of piercings and heavy dark makeup. 

“Uhhh.” Michael didn’t know what to exactly say, since there was no sign outside that said they were looking to hire. 

“Oh it’s you.” She said in a monotone voice and turned her head to look at Paul who was flipping through some records.

“Hey Jo!” They looked up and waved with a closed mouth smile. 

“I told you, your tapes don’t come in till next week.” She jumped up and sat on the counter, her chains and belts clinking along, she turned to face them. 

“Can’t a guy have an excuse to see his favorite gal?” They got down on one knee and took a hold of one of her hands. “Just give me a shot girl! You know I can treat you better.” 

She scoffed and pushed him off balance with the gentle push of her boot. “Yeah right, Vick is going to kick your ass if they hear you say that.”

“I’ll let them!” They jumped up and dusted themselves off.”Plus they know I’m playing, you’re way out of my league.”

“Damn right I am. Who’s the Jim Morrison wannabe?” She turned her unimpressed gaze towards Michael who immediately felt like he was under a microscope. 

Paul threw an arm around Michael’s shoulder and brought him close. “Jo meet Michael, Michael meet Jo. Mikey here is new in town and I was wondering if you could hook in up with a job.”

“Full or part-time?” She tilted her head slightly. 

“Whichever is available.” He managed to mumble out while he was trying not to focus on how close they were together or how nice the arm around his shoulder felt. He immediately shot those thoughts out of his head, the guy was helping him get a job and he was taking advantage of him. 

She raised a brow and gave a smug Paul a look. He gave her a quick wink and a hint of a smile. She gave Michael the up and down and turned back to Paul. “I can give you the day shift for manning the counter, that sound good?”

“That sounds excellent!” Paul jumped away from Michael and hugged an unenthusiastic Jo. 

Michael tried to suppress the pang of jealousy and the sudden empty feeling eating up at his chest. “Yeah it’s perfect. Thank yo-“

She elbowed Paul in the stomach and pushed him away. They exaggerated their reaction by falling on the floor and playing dead. “Whatever. Just show up here tomorrow by ten a.m. and we’re good.” 

They jumped up from the floor and put a hand on her shoulder. “My most excellent girl thank you. I’m sure Mikey here will be a great little worker!” 

“Yeah, sure.” She spoke with the same energy as a tired parent that’s been dealing with an over energetic child at the early hours of the morning. 

“Also I’m taking this, hope you don’t mind.” They pulled out a cassette from god knows where and she just shrugged. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Michael said awkwardly from the sidelines, not quite knowing what to do. 

“Yeah.” She said in her monotone voice and he felt even more judged. 

“Okay cool.” He gave her what he hoped was a smile but he was feeling a little too intimidated to really care, even though he was really thankful for the job. 

“Bye Jo! Tell Vick I love them but that I won’t hesitate to steal their girl!” 

She rolled her eyes but the hint of a smile managed to make its way onto her face. “I’ll make sure to be there for the ass kicking you’re getting.” 

“I always wanted my own personal cheerleader, thanks Jo!” He said excitedly. 

“Get fucked Paul.” She said affectionately. 

“Love you too!” They blew her a kiss and gave her a small wave while they took Michael’s hand and dragged him out of the store. 

Michael’s brain momentarily short circuited at the feeling of Paul’s hand holding his. It was still icy cold but it was strangely soft despite being lightly calloused. He tried to memorize the feeling while simultaneously trying to dismiss the butterflies in his stomach and so far it wasn’t going too well. He could feel the ring on their finger and some of the bracelets that littered their wrists. 

“Not bad huh?” Paul states more than asked. 

“Yeah, not bad at all.” Michael tried to look away from those expressive eyes and crooked smile. He definitely tried to ignore how the neon light made their hair glow and how it looked like a halo. He cherished the image and feeling because he knew he would have to bury it come morning. 

Paul noticed that they were still holding his hand and they let go. “So! No more trash collector, sorry that you won’t get the full Santa Carla experience.” 

He fought the urge to go after his hand and hold it again but instead he matched their smile and hoped it didn’t look too forced. “Yeah it’s a real shame, but hey at least there's records.” 

“That’s the spirit Mikey! And don’t worry, Jo will take great care of you.” 

“If she doesn’t kill me first.” He said with a shaky laugh. 

“She’s scary but also the sweetest person ever. Don’t tell her I told you that she has a reputation and she'll actually kill me.” They looked dead serious for a split moment and Michael actually got a little worried. 

“Don’t worry I’m no snitch.” He reassured them and the smile returned to their eyes and face. 

“Right back at ya! So what do you wanna do? You hungry?”

“Now that I think about it, yeah I could eat.” 

“Burgers good? I know the best place in town.” They offered. They were his guide after all and they were gonna show Michael the best spots in town. He could barely contain the energy threatening to spill out of them so they messed with their coat and occasionally snapped their fingers. 

“Yeah sounds good.” How could he say no to the eager look in those eyes. He barely knew the guy but he knew they were going to be the death of him. Even if he had to bury the side effects of their presence, he was going to make this friendship last. 

“I would offer to take you to the best view in town but you won’t be seeing anything at this hour. Though it beats the view in the restaurant.” They chuckled and wove a hand through their hair. 

“Tough call. Grease stains and torn leather or total darkness? I sure am in a corner.” They laughed and he felt accomplished, a small smile graced his lips and it decided to stay there. 

“I’ll take you to the view so you at least know where it is. I’m your tour guide after all. Do you have a ride? We’re gonna need to drive there and food is on the way.” 

“I got a bike.” He shrugged. A dirt bike but a bike nonetheless. 

“Perfect! So do I.” The walk back to his bike was shorter than expected and he tried to hide his surprise when Paul broke from his side to get on the red bike next to his. “Okay Mikey, where’s your bike parked? I’ll give you a ride there” They revved the engine to emphasize their point. 

“It’s right there.” He pointed at his bike and Paul laughed. 

“Dude what a coincidence!”

“Yeah, coincidence.” He got on his bike and Paul flashed him a bright smile before revving the motor one last time and speeding off. Michael sighed but gave chase, hopefully his bike could keep up and he wouldn’t lose sight of them. 

They ended up outside a small diner and Michael was surprised his bike didn’t fall too far behind, maybe Paul had slowed down but he wasn’t too sure and he wasn’t about to ask. They parked and Paul all but waltzed in without waiting for Michael. He wasn’t too far behind and he got to witness them stroll in like they owned the place. They threw a wink at a passing waitress who scuffed and then they sat down on the counter next to the cash register. 

A guy who looked like the stereotypical nerd from a sitcom, square glasses and all, came up and Paul gave him a smile that was all teeth and mischief. “Marty Smartie! Long time no see bud.” 

“He-hey Paul.” He gave them a smile that somehow managed to be both genuine and apprehensive. “You’re friends are-aren’t here?” 

They chuckled. “Relax man it’s just me and Michael. He’s new in town and I’m showing him the sights.” He did visibly relax which made Michael worry what Paul’s friends could have done to him for him to be so on edge. Michael gave them a friendly smile and a simple wave which they returned. 

“So, new in town?” He asked. 

“Yeah just moved in yesterday.” This was the second awkward introduction of the night and he wasn’t sure if he could take anymore. 

“Don’t worry, Paul will take good care of you. He knows this place inside and out.” A fond look crossed his eyes and he smiled softly at Paul like Michael wasn’t standing right next to him.

“You know it.” Paul winked at him and Michael couldn’t tell if the guy started blushing or if it was just the lighting being weird. 

Marty coughed and looked back at the register. “I’m guessing you’re having the usual?” 

“Right as rain! Mikey got any preferences?” 

“No, I’m not picky.” 

“Great! He’ll have the same.” 

“Alright. I’ll take care of that for you.” He wrote something down and passed it to the kitchen. 

“Thanks Smartie!” Paul got off the counter and pulled Michael into a booth. “It’ll probably take a minute but it looks like a quiet night.” 

“Yeah that’s fine. So, these are the best burgers here?” The place was not as big as diner’s usually were. It was crowded; the kitchen and prep area took up most of the space, there was a wall of booths lined up against the window and a couple of tables sprinkled about the place. It wasn’t a five star restaurant but it looked clean enough and lacked that obnoxious cheesy decor. 

“Oh you have no idea! Best burgers, milkshakes and fries, I know because I’ve tried each and every one of them and they always win. You’ll see.” 

“How many burger joints are in this place? I want to know if I should be impressed or worried for your health.” 

They laughed clear and loud, not caring about the few patrons that were littered around. “I’m not so sure anymore. Stopped counting a few years ago ‘cause why bother. But you should be both impressed and concerned.” 

“That’s not reassuring at all.” 

They laughed. “Don’t worry about blood cholesterol bud, live a little!” 

He rolled his eyes. “And what am I doing now?”

“Bitchin’ mostly.” They said with a raised brow, there was no real bite in their words and Michael somehow knew that. 

“You’re a dick.” He told him just as fondly. 

“What else is new?” It was their turn to roll their eyes and they kicked his shin softly under the table. 

“Order for Paul!” Called the waitress that Paul had winked at earlier. They jumped from their seat, flashed her their winning smile and she flipped them off. Marty soon took her place and he handed them a paper bag. 

“Thank you Smartie. It was good seeing you again. Those guys still around?” They looked at him intently, their tone half serious but their eyes were focused on him. 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Right back at you and no, they’ve been leaving me alone.” 

“Just what I wanted to hear! Later Marty, see you around.” They dropped a wallet on the counter, took the bag, gave him a peck on the cheek and left. 

“Nice to meet you.” Michael said both politely and awkwardly before stepping out. 

“Likewise.” He gave him a small nod and wave. 

They left the diner, Marty leaned on the counter and rested his head in his palm. He hadn’t expected Paul to show up especially with such nice company but he was thankful for whatever god decided to smile at him that night. His face tingled where Paul kissed him and it burned with the blush that was just starting to make itself known again. He remembered the wink and he momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“When you’re finished with your homosexual daydream, table two needs a wipe down.” She said while she passed him carrying a tray full of drinks. 

His face turned dark red as he turned to the waitress. “Fuck you Suzie!” 

Paul drove away from the diner with Michael hot on his trail. They weren’t going as fast as they liked or wanted because they had a bag full of food to worry about and Michael didn’t know the place and they couldn’t risk leaving him behind. 

They ended up in a street with rows of houses behind them and the dark void of the ocean in front. The street lights created little yellow halos which revealed spots of asphalt and wayward benches. They stopped in front of one of them and parked their bikes. 

“Behold the void!” They extended an arm towards the ocean. You couldn’t distinguish the water from the sky, not even with the light of the moon. 

“You weren’t kidding huh.” Michael sat down and Paul right next to him. The bag was the only thing between them.

“Nope! This place just completely shuts down at nightfall.” They opened the bag of food and the assorted smell of its contents filtered out into the air. They handed him a tin foil wrapped burger and then took one for themselves. “Dig in man!” 

They opened theirs and started eating like a man starved, not waiting for Michael or anybody. Michael took a bite out of his and he had to close his eyes in appreciation. It truly was fantastic. 

“I hate you.” Was all he could say in between bites. 

“Why’s that?” They asked, suddenly forgetting all about their food and focusing entirely on Michael. 

“‘Cause I won’t be able to eat something quite this good, you’ve ruined burgers for me man.” 

They sighed with relief. “I told you!” They opened the bag to see what else was inside and they gasped. ”Oooooh cheese fries! I gotta thank Marty for these.” 

Michael didn’t know why he got slightly annoyed at the mention of Marty, they had been nice enough to him. “Do you just know everyone here?” 

“Only the ones that matter! The rest usually just steer clear from me and the guys.” 

“And Marty’s one of them?” He wanted to scuff. The guy looked like he’d seen the inside of more lockers than a good time. 

Paul rolled his eyes but chuckled nonetheless. “Marty is an old friend, he doesn't seem like it but he’s a real animal! He’s just shy and a little awkward.” 

“Yeah right.” Now He was getting annoyed for real, why was Paul singing this guy’s praises? 

“I'm totally serious. Like one time he fought like five guys and won!” They finished their burger and threw the wrapper in the bag, their focus now entirely on the fries. 

“You’re fucking lying man.” Yeah sure that happened. 

Paul was practically jumping in his seat, the container of cheese fries in their hands completely forgotten. “It totally happened! It’s why his sister doesn’t like me, says all I do is get us in trouble and just because she’s right doesn’t mean she has a point.”

“Can’t really blame her.”

“Traitor! And here I thought we were friends.” They pouted and turned back to mess with their fries. 

“Pointing out the truth doesn’t mean we’re not friends.” If he stared at their lips a little longer than was normal or necessary he didn’t point it out to himself. 

“I’m inclined to believe you Mikey but just this once.” They said with a wink. 

“Thanks, and for what it’s worth I bet he misses you.” He didn’t know why he said that and why he used such a mocking tone. He knew it was because they got a kiss on the cheek but he wasn’t going to accept or acknowledge that and what came with it. 

“Yeah. Marty Smartie, what a guy!” They chuckled. “He has a huge crush on me so it’s fun to mess with him from time to time.” 

“That doesn’t bother you?” He was walking a fine line here but something, something desperate inside of him just needed to know. 

“Why should it? It’s adorable! Does it bother you Michael?” He didn’t completely register the question because his undivided attention was on Paul’s answer. He wanted to scream and hug them and laugh. The wave of relief he felt made him want to start singing with joy. 

“No.”

They laughed. “Excellent! I knew you weren’t a bigoted asshole.”

“Really? How?” Was he that obvious? He thought he hid it pretty well. Sam just teased him but that was all it was, teasing. He didn’t know and Paul definitely didn’t. 

“I don’t know, just got a vibe. You’re too nice a guy to be an asshole like that.” 

“Thanks I guess.” They didn’t know and that’s all that mattered to him. 

“It’s a compliment man! No one worthwhile is a bigot.” 

“You’re probably right.” He stared at Paul, really stared at Paul and wished. 

“I know I am. Don’t worry Michael you’re among friends, and we don’t snitch remember?” Paul smiled a soft and tender thing. He didn’t know why but it reassured him. About what? He wasn’t exactly sure but it didn’t matter if it meant that smile was for him and him alone. 

“Yeah, we don’t snitch.” He almost whispered back. 

Paul sat back and sighed. “You should see this place during the day. Right there is a cliff and there’s a staircase that goes down to the ocean and if you come before the tide is low there’s a nice little beach. The place is run by surfers so I can’t really show my face around here but I bet you’re kid brother would like it. Oh there’s an ice cream place not far from here and there’s a bunch of little stores everywhere.”

“Seems like a nice place, didn’t think it would be this dead at night.” He threw his wrapped in the bag and Paul reached in and handed him a container of cheese fries. 

“I don’t remember too well but I think there was an accident or something big of the sorts and people just don't want to risk it, so everything’s closed when the sun disappears.” 

“Damn that really sucks.” The fries were almost as good as the burger. He definitely needed to take Sam there, even if it meant having to see Marty again. 

“Yep! But hey at least they left the benches.” They laughed at their own joke which wasn’t even that funny but they got Michael to chuckle. 

“Yeah.” He leaned back against the bench and looked at the darkness, he wasn’t intimidated or afraid, he just felt at peace. 

Something about the silence around Paul was different. It wasn’t really silence, sure they weren’t speaking but there was this aura of noise that seemed to surround them. The jingle of their bracelets, the clinking of their accessories and belts, the tapping of their shoes, the rustling of their clothes, them snapping their fingers or tapping their hands. There was always movement and a musicality to their being and Michael wanted nothing more than to get lost in their melody. 

“Hey man.” He didn’t want to speak but that same desperate animal tied to his chest pushed him and ached. 

“Yeah Michael?” They turned to face him fully. 

He took a breath and braced himself for the worst. “You really don’t mind?” He couldn’t say it as it was, he wasn’t ready for that and who knows if he ever would be but he knew that Paul would understand. 

Paul smiled and his eyes held a tender sort of sadness. As if they knew about the beast that Michael was trying to suppress and control. “Would be a hypocrite if I did.” They confessed. 

For some reason Michael felt like crying. He could feel the sting in his eyes and the knot in his throat but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let the tears of relief fall to his face. There was still this fear chaining him back and not allowing him to meet Paul halfway but he needed to, by god did he need to. So he swallowed the bitterness and drowned out the shouts in the back of his mind and just focused on Paul and his ever present smile. 

“I would be too.” He whispered and he had never felt so vulnerable in his life. One word could break him either way and that terrified him. 

Paul just put down the container, pushed aside the bag and hugged him. They wrapped their arms around his shoulders and rested their head against his. “Thank you for trusting me man, I know that wasn’t easy.” 

Michael sat momentarily lost but he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around them as well. If a few tears escaped him, he didn’t mind, he goddam deserved it. He laughed a pathetic little thing that was more in the vein of a sob and Paul held him a little tighter. 

Who knew how long they held each other but Michael was the first to pull back. His hands were still on their back and their hands were still on his shoulders. Paul still had that look on his face and Michael blamed it on the relief or on the heat of the moment but he leaned in and kissed him as softly as Paul smiled. Paul couldn’t help but giggle and they kissed him back just as fondly. 

They sat there in the darkness trading soft kisses under the golden halo of a streetlight with nothing but the ocean and moon as their witness. A weight had partially lifted from his shoulders and he could breath for once. He cemented in his mind the feel of their jacket, the scratch of their stubble against his face, the coolness of their skin, the way their lips felt against his and how they kept smiling in between kisses. If he died now Michael wouldn’t mind, he was happy. 

The fact that they were in the middle of a street hit him like a truck and he unwilling pulled away. Paul followed with a soft whine but Michael pushed them back slightly. “We’re in the middle of the street.” The heat on his face alerted him of the fact that he was most definitely blushing or that he had suddenly gotten a fever. 

“Yeah.” Paul broke into a fit of giggles and they leaned their forehead against his. Michael couldn’t help but chuckle with them and he smiled, he truly smiled. 

“Maybe later, somewhere more private.”

“I’ll hold you to that Mikey.” They gave his shoulder a firm squeeze but they went back to their side of the bench. His arms suddenly felt so very empty and he wanted nothing more but to have Paul wrapped around him again.

_ “PAUL!”  _ They jumped at the sudden shout that rang through their head.  _ “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”  _ Shit, David sounded extremely pissed. 

“Mikey I think I have to go, it’s getting pretty late and the others are probably waiting for me.” They said with a smile but they reached out and laced their hands together. “But we’re most definitely going to have to do a repeat.” 

“Yeah I should probably head back home too. But yeah we should. Do this again I mean.” 

Paul chuckled. “Come on, I’ll take you back to the Boardwalk, can’t leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere now can I?” 

“I would sure hope not, you’re my tour guide after all.” They got up and didn’t bother picking up after themselves. 

“Damn right I am!” They got on their bikes and sped away towards the neon lights and overwhelming amount of sounds. 

The parking lot was just as they left if not a little emptier, time really does fly when you’re having fun. Paul parked his bike and went up to Michael who was still on his. “Drive home safe.” They placed a wayward strand of hair behind his ear and kissed his cheek softly. They got on their bike and waved. “Catch you later Mikey.” The sped off like a bullet into the night and Michael just sat there and watched them go. 

His lips and cheeks were tingling and his chest felt warm all over. He laughed openly and unafraid. He was high on a feeling he couldn’t name let alone understand, he felt like dancing and wanted nothing more than to scream at the world that he was free. But he wasn’t, not really, come morning he would have to pretend this night never happened. He couldn’t tell Sam about Paul and how amazing they were, he couldn’t tell him how he really got his new job or where he had truly been. He couldn’t really tell his mom why he walked with a spring in his step and why he couldn’t stop smiling. But that was only till he got home, right now he was by himself on his bike where he could enjoy the feeling cruising through his being. 

The drive back home was slower than usual but it felt so much shorter. He parked his bike and walked in not caring if anyone saw his smile. Consequences were for the morning, the night belonged to him and him alone. 

“It’s about time you showed up buddy! Mom was about to send in a search party.” Sam came from the kitchen holding a glass of water. 

“Well I’m back now ain’t I?” Michael went in and got himself a glass of water and downed it in one go. 

“What’s with the smile? You got that girl didn’t you?!” He walked up the stairs with Sam following close behind. 

“Sure Sammy.”

“Oh come on you can’t keep me in the dark forever!”

“Watch me! ‘Night Sammy!” He closed the door on him not waiting for a response. 

Sam stared at the piece of wood before sighing and walking towards his own room. “Man, I sure hope I don’t turn into that when I’m his age.” 

Paul drove like the devil was hot on their tail and they were for sure going to get an earful from David and/or Dwayne. They couldn’t really bring themselves to care. His thoughts were filled by wonderful, beautiful Michael. He had hoped but they never expected him to make a move on him but here they were, riding back home after what could be considered a dinner date. He howled with laughter, Marko would never forgive them for keeping this from him but they all would know soon enough. Michael was their little secret and theirs alone for the time being. The grounding and David’s righteous anger didn’t matter to them now. If they died because of this, man, what a way to go! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy and thank you so mich for reading! As always comments and feedback are always welcome and appreciated, love you!


	4. Night Songs: Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some angst in this but seeing as we’re four chapters in, it was about time!

The cave was partially lit with a few oil drums. The flames cast long flickering shadows on the jagged walls, making the figures in front of them seem bigger and more menacing. David was sitting on his ‘throne’ and he already had a cigarette hanging from his lips. Dwayne and Marko stood at his side while Star and Laddie were already in bed. Marko gave them a wave while Dwayne gave them a look that could be considered pitiful. 

“Where the hell have you been?” If Paul were a lot younger, he would have cringed at David’s tone. His face was a cool front of indifference but his eyes said otherwise.

“Just took a drive around town, I wasn’t gone that long was I?” They shrugged and tried not to focus on David’s sharp gaze. 

“It’s way past midnight.”

“Oops… I might have gone to see Jo.” They put their hands in their coat’s pockets and kicked at the stray pebbles and sand.

“Don’t your tapes come in next week?” Marko bit his thumb and cocked his head to the side. 

“Shut up Marko.” They growled at him, just because they were digging their grave didn’t mean it was okay for others to shovel dirt at them. 

Dwayne took a step towards then, he sniffed their hair and grimaced. “You smell like a wet dog.”

“Wow Dwayne, love you too. If that’s how you’re trying to get me to shower, you’re gonna have to try harder than that.” They shoved them gently. 

“Paul.” David’s voice cut through their ramblings.

“Fine. I popped in to see Marty as well, happy?” 

“Thrilled.” He looked anything but. He didn’t really like Paul’s human ‘friends’, they were loose strings and a liability if things went south but they were nice enough.

“Aw come on, I just wanted to check in on him! It’s been a while since I’ve seen my favorite nerd.” They chuckled while trying to lighten up the atmosphere. 

“You could’ve answered our calls.” David threw what was left of his cigarette to the side. 

“Or left a note.” Dwayne added. 

“Hey I told Star I was going out! Not my fault you’re a heavy sleeper.” They did leave a note, it was their fault for not paying attention. 

“We tore up the Boardwalk looking for you.” He finally allowed himself to look mad. 

“My bad?” They gave them an unsure smile. 

“Not good enough. You’re staying in tomorrow, end of discussion.” David got up from his chair and started to make his way deeper into the cave. 

Paul rushed towards them and took hold of his sleeve. “What? Hell no! You can’t keep me down here I’ll lose my head.” 

“He’s got a point.” Dwayne knew that leaving Paul by himself in an enclosed space was never a good idea and he wasn’t going to be in the mood for cleanup.

“Thank you for volunteering Dwayne, you can babysit him for the first half of the night.”

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Now that was just embarrassing. 

“Clearly you do. Since you can’t be bothered to let us know where you are or if you’re still kicking, I’m assigning someone to do it for you. End of discussion.”

“But-“

“End of discussion. Now I’m going to sleep and you should too.” He left and Dwayne patted their back and followed leaving Marko and Paul alone. Paul sighed and went to sit at the fountain. 

“Thanks for the backup.” Paul fiddled with a blunt before putting back in his pocket, he suddenly wasn’t in the mood. 

“Dude, learn to pick your battles.” Marko ruffled their hair. 

“Says mister ‘punch first ask questions later’.” They shoved him away and continued to pout. They turned away from him in hopes that it would communicate their slight bitterness. 

“Yeah, I talk from experience.” He sat down next to them. “Plus David wasn’t in the best of moods so you being whiny didn’t help at all.”

“Since when are you so reasonable?” They gave him a baffled look before they went back to pulling a loose string on their jacket. “Doesn’t matter, it still makes you a bitch.” 

“You’re a bitch!” It was his turn to shove them. “Next time learn to read the room.”

“Fuck you too buddy!”

“Hey I’m not the one sneaking out and getting on David’s nerves!”

“How am I getting on his nerves? Just cause he's got a stick up his ass doesn’t mean it’s my problem!”

“Yeah but you're gone for hours without telling anyone.”

“Sorry I wasn’t aware you’re my mom. Why are all of you so worried all of the sudden?” They snuck out on their own every once in a while and yeah the boys had chewed them out for it and looked for them but they never really reacted like this. 

Marko rolled his eyes. “We’re just making sure you’re not doing something stupid.”

“When have I done something stupid?” Marko simply raised a brow and Paul sighed, “You know what I meant!”

“Is something up? You've been weird lately.”

“Weird? You’re gonna have to be more specific.” They flew towards the ceiling of the cave and sat in the midst the rocks and debris from the once hotel.

He sighed and glanced up at them. “Don’t be a bitch Paul you know what I’m saying.” 

“No, nothing’s up.” They kicked their legs back and forth from where they were sitting, doing everything they could not to look at Marko directly. 

“You sure?”

“You don’t trust me?” They looked at Marko then with confusion and a sliver of hurt. 

“I do, but-” 

“But?” Marko cringed, he could tell they were starting to get agitated and he wasn’t helping.

He sighed. “Let’s go to bed bud, we can talk about it later. Get over here.” Paul landed next to him and he pulled them in and wrapped his arms around them. He leaned their head against their chest and sighed. Paul sighed as well but they leaned down and kissed the top of his head. They held him a little tighter than usual and he did the same. 

“Come on, let’s go.” He pulled away, took their hand and gently pulled them along deeper into the caves where David and Dwayne waited for them. 

They took off their shoes and went to their perch. If Marko stood a little closer to them than usual, they didn’t comment on it, instead they closed their eyes and tried to pretend that the conversation never happened. 

Michael had woken up with the sunrise and had done nothing but lay in bed hoping to fall back asleep. The giddy feeling from yesterday had turned into a sour dull thing that lay wallowing in his chest. His cheek and lips had stopped tingling but his thoughts reminded him of the sensation that had elated him the night before. He wanted to be buried in the sheets of his bed and never come out. 

He had kissed what could only be described as a total stranger, who also happened to be a dude, and he had liked it. A lot. All the times he had buried the thoughts that plagued him, kept himself safe, only to be undone because a guy was nice and understanding. He wanted to beat himself up. 

But Paul was like him. God! He had to stop thinking about Paul and how they smiled at everything. How they smiled at him. He slapped his forehead in an attempt to get rid of the image that haunted him. They were friends, they welcomed him to town, showed him around, got him a job and he had taken advantage of that and kissed him. For all he knew, Paul could have somebody and he had just done that. 

Paul didn’t stop him, Paul kissed back. Paul said that they should do that again. 

He brushed those thoughts aside, he didn’t want to argue with them again. He didn’t want to go to the job knowing that they could step through the door at any moment. He wasn’t sure he could see them again even though he really wanted to. He felt like apologizing, no, he needed to apologize. He needed that job. 

The clock read 9:46 and he groaned, he didn’t want to see the world with the war that was going on inside his head. He didn’t want his mom to pick up on his weird mood and try to talk to him about it. They didn’t want Sam trying to understand what was up with him. Normally he wouldn’t mind, he’d even be thankful for it, but not for this. Never this. With a final groan they got out of bed and proceeded to get ready. 

“Morning Michael, I hope you didn’t get home too late.” Lucy said once she noticed her eldest entering the kitchen. 

“No ma, I was just caught up with my friends from the other day.” The memory of Paul holding his hand flashed in his mind and he wanted to bang his head against the wall. 

“Oh that’s great honey but I do wish you’d give me a heads up before leaving the house all of the sudden, I was worried sick.”

Normally he wouldn’t be too worried but the knowledge of what he did last night had guilt washing over him in waves. “I’m sorry, just got distracted. New town and everything.”

“Well either way I’m glad you're settling in.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, breakfast is almost done so don’t you worry.”

The hunger he had had all but disappeared. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the house. “Ah, actually ma I’m leaving for town, I got a job and I’m running late.”

“A job already?” She turned to fully look at him with surprise in her eyes. 

“Yeah it’s at a records store. My friend helped me get it.” He cringed but smiled despite it. 

“Oh well I guess you should invite them for dinner some time, you know, as a thank you.” She smiled at him brightly. 

If she knew she wouldn’t be saying that, his mind whispered. “Sure ma, see you later.” 

“Bye honey, get something to eat on the way. Oh and good luck!” He was already out of there but Lucy smiled and went back to the stove. “That boy is going to drive me crazy one of these days.” 

The inside of the record store was a lot less stuffy when it had natural light illuminating it. The neon signs were off but the interior still managed to glow orange. 

“You’re late.” She was leaning on the counter and she looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

“Yeah.” He sounded almost embarrassed. 

“Good you’re not a lost case after all.” She started walking towards the counter and Michael shook off their momentary confusion before following. “So tell me Mick-“

“Michael.” He hesitantly corrected. 

“Michael. What are your top five bands?”

“Uhhhh, Foreigner, The Police-“ He didn’t have favorite bands, he mostly just listened to whatever was on the radio. 

“Stop right there. If you’re gonna work here you need to be cultured, here.” She handed him a couple of tapes. “This is your homework, apart from that I’m giving you these.” A stack of magazines were pushed into his arms. “Gotta know your band members and the current news. Don’t worry you’ll have plenty of time to read, you’re up front. I may need some help in the back but I’ll let you know about that.” She jumped over the counter and looked at him expectedly. 

“Wha-“

“You gotta jump over, it’s the only way to get behind here.” He nodded and placed the stack of items on the counter before jumping over. “Not bad, you know basic math?”

“Yeah.”

“Here’s a calculator, you don't sound too convinced. You worked a cashier job before?”

“Once.” During freshman year, it was a retail job and it was the worst. 

“Same principle except here you gotta actually talk to people and help them find the stuff. I’ll show you how to run the system, it’s pretty easy, you’re gonna have to memorize the layout and ‘filing’ system but you’ll get used to it. Ready?”

“Sure.”

“Alright.”

Getting the hang of the layout and the system wasn’t as hard as he had thought, it was just scanning stuff and putting things on shelves when needed. Luckily, the bins and shelves were labeled making his job a lot easier. The real boulder was educating himself with all the bands and music Jo had dumped on him. 

There wasn’t much to do after he familiarized himself with the place so she handed him a Walkman and told him to get to it, she also pointed out the hefty pile of magazines waiting for him at the counter. He played a random tape and took a magazine from the top of the pile, trying to ignore the group of leather clad men on the cover. 

“Hey Jo, you’re friends with Paul right?” He wanted to slap himself with the magazine he’d been reading for the past hour. 

“Sure.” She said from where she was arranging records.

“When does he usually come in?” God he sounded desperate. 

She raised an eyebrow. “He comes here whenever and only after sundown, but with you here who knows, could become a daily visitor.” 

He sighed in relief, after sundown, he at least had time to figure what to say and how to apologize to them. “Okay.”

“You’ve met his friends yet?” Her voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Umm, Marty?” The only other person he could think of was her. 

“No. His group, his boy band?” 

“His boy band?” Paul hadn’t mentioned being a musician. 

“It's one way to put it.” She said barely containing the smile that threatened to cut through her facade.

“I haven’t.” 

“Keep it that way. Having the attention of one of the Lost Boys is enough trouble. I wouldn't want to meddle with the whole pack.”

“The lost what?” 

“Never mind, just be on your guard. Murder city and all that.” If he didn’t know it wasn’t her problem, he’d figure it out soon enough anyway. 

“Alright.” He clicked play and drowned out the world with the sound of Twisted Sister. 

Dark came quicker than anticipated and Michael had made a sizable dent in the tapes and magazines he had to consume. Was it his style? Not really, but it was interesting and it definitely beat picking trash under the unflinching glare of the sun. Jo had released him from his shift before the sun had gone down and he had cruised the nearby stores until it did, then he made his way to the Boardwalk. 

Maybe it was Paul’s comment about his style or maybe it was something else, but he found himself in front of a mirror adorning a leather jacket. The saleswoman complimented him and he had to admit that it did fit him pretty nice, so he got it. 

With newfound confidence he stood looking at a piercing stand where a girl was comforting her friend who looked like she was regretting her decision. 

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted her, the mystery girl. She was browsing a jewelry stand not far from him and she looked just as mesmerizing as she did the other night. He wanted to go over, say hi, introduce himself but he hesitated. He stood in the middle of the street like he was lost and didn’t know what to do. 

She looked up from the jewelry and glanced at him. Her eyes sparked up with recognition, she smiled at him and started to walk away. She made the decision for him and he followed. 

She walked through the crowd with practiced ease while he stumbled and avoided knocking into people as best as he could. Something about the way she moved reminded him of Paul and how they ran not caring what or who was in his way, everything seemed to move out of it.

A group of people came out of one the stores and obscured his path and sight but he was determined to at least get her name. He pushed past the people and he thought he lost her before he spotted her turning a corner. He walked faster than usual, almost running, and turned that same corner only to see her get on the back of a guy’s bike. 

He felt he should say something but the guy looked straight at him and whatever words and breath he had got stuck in his throat. He had bleached blonde hair and eyes like gems that cut through Michael’s very being and he felt frozen on the spot unable to move or look away. 

She smiled and so did he before chuckling and looking away. Whatever trance Michael seemed to be in disappeared and he could breathe again. Another blonde, this time with curly hair and the loudest jacket Michael had ever seen, got on the bike next to theirs and helped a kid holding a teddy bear get on behind him. He spared a glance at Michael and smirked. The other blonde gave him a nod and both of them sped off without much fanfare. 

Michael could only stand there and ponder what just happened. He should feel upset that the mystery girl had led him on but he found he didn’t have the capacity to really care. He sighed. He needed to get home, he had work the next day after all. 

He was walking next to the beach on the way back to his bike but he stopped. He leaned against the railing and looked out across the sand. Paul’s laughter rang in his head as he remembered that moment on the beach but his thoughts drifted to that guy’s eyes and how his stare still lingered. He sighed, he really needed to get over this and soon. 

“Hey Dwayne?” Paul said from his seat on one of the loitering pieces of furniture. He’d been throwing a ball at a wall for the better half of an hour now and the bounce would echo through the cave with a groan. 

“What?” His patience was hanging on a very delicate thread that had slowly been thinned out with every bounce of the ball. 

“Is David really that pissed at me?” Another bounce and Dwayne cringed. 

“Sure.” If talking got them to stop then he’d talk. He didn’t have to be cooperative about it though.

The ball bounced back but Paul let it drop to the floor in favour of facing his companion. “That’s reassuring, thanks pal.”

“I aim to please.” He said relishing in the split second of peace. 

“No but seriously, how mad is he at me?”

“I’d say more annoyed than mad, you know he hates chasing after you, especially two nights in a row.”

“Are you pissed at me?” He asked a little quieter.

Only slightly but that could change very quickly, he thought to himself. “I might be if you don’t let me finish this chapter.”

“Okay okay, I get it.” They let a couple of minutes of undisturbed silence go by before turning back to face him. “Hey Dwayne.”

“Think about what you’re gonna say carefully because it better be worth my time.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the sofa. 

“It’s a serious question.” 

“You sure?” They were probably going to say something stupid, they always did. He closed his book and held it at the ready. 

“Absolutely.”

He sighed. “What is it?”

“Do you think pigeons have feelings?” They managed to dodge the book that was going straight towards their face.

“Oooh Jane Austen! Not bad, I prefer Emily Dickinson though.” He flipped the book in his hands, checking it out. 

“Since when do you read?”

“Ouch, you wound me!” They laughed.

“Can I get my book back?” He asked, slightly irritated. 

“Hmm...nah I don’t think so.” They said knowing full well what they were doing. 

“Paul.” He deadpanned. 

“You asked.” He pointed out. 

“Paul.” He growled slightly. 

“You’re gonna have to come and get it.” They shrugged with a grin.

Dwayne launched himself at them as they flew out of reach. With a laugh they waved the book at him from where they were floating. He gave them an unimpressed look before taking hold of their leg and dragging them towards him. They went down with a yelp and he wrapped his arms around their waist, holding them close and tight. The only problem was that they were holding the book above their head and out of reach. 

“Can I have my book now?” His tone was a touch impatient. 

“Maybe, that depends on you!” They said in a singsong voice. 

“Does it now?” He said with a small smile. They glanced at his lips and met his eyes. 

“Mhmm.” They hummed. He brought his lips close to theirs, not quite touching but close enough so they could feel the ghost of his breath. “Tease.” They whispered before Dwayne finally leaned in and brought their lips together. They let the book drop to the floor as they wrapped their arms around his shoulder. 

They pulled apart after a moment and Dwayne placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “If you wanted a kiss you could’ve just asked.”

“Not as fun.” They laid their head on his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck tenderly. They took a strand of hair and twirled it gently in their fingers with what resembled reverence. “Hey Dwayne?”

“Hm?” He buried his face in their hair and closed their eyes, content just basking in the feeling of them in his arms. His previous annoyance all but evaporated. 

“We have the cave to ourselves.”

“So?” Paul wiggled their eyebrows and he had to bite back a laugh.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” They spoke in a hushed whisper which barely contained their excitement.

“I am now.” He grinned. 

They were both dancing on the ledge of the fountain while Whitney Houston’s voice shook the walls of the cave. Paul had adorned a once white feather boa and pink heart shaped sunglasses while Dwayne had shed his jacket and had star shaped sunglasses on. 

“Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down”

Paul spun and jumped off the fountain and into the air but caught themselves before their feet touched the floor. 

“I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls”

They moonwalked around the fountain till they were back to back with Dwayne. 

“That’s cheating!” He said with a laugh and turned around to face them. 

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody”

They both started to mouth along to the lyrics while trying to push the other off the fountain with their outrageous dance moves. 

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me”

They started doing increasingly dramatic lip syncs, with matching choreographies, that became so ridiculous that by the end of the song they were both side by side on the floor laughing. 

“Man it’s been a while since we did this.”

“Yeah!” Paul said between chuckles. 

“The others can never know.” He could imagine their faces if they ever caught them, it would be the end of them. 

“They’ll never let us live it down.” Marko alone would give them so much shit but combined with David and Star, just thinking about it made them groan. 

“You read my mind. David would love it though.”

“He would!” He would deny it with the last of his breath but they knew the truth. They stared at each other for a split second before bursting out laughing again. 

Always On My Mind started to blast from the stereo and they dusted themselves off before jumping back into their dance party for two. 

Coming back to the cave, they weren’t sure what to expect. When it came to Paul the possibilities were endless; it could be a mess, a war zone, an even bigger mess, a party, or just a quiet night in. Rare as it be, they weren’t expecting the latter. 

Dwayne was flipping through his battered paperback that was missing its cover but still managed to hold itself together. Paul was laying on his back next to his stereo with a blunt in his mouth while Cinderella played loud enough to hear but not enough to disrupt Dwayne’s reading. 

Paul was the first to look up and he grinned at them, he put out his blunt now that Laddie was back and he launched himself at Marko. 

“Welcome back honey! Miss me?” They wrapped their arms around his middle and shoved their face in the crook of his neck. 

Marko stumbled back but wrapped his arms around them with a chuckle. “Always. How much did you smoke? I forget how clingy you get.”

“Enough! And I’m not clingy, I just love you so much man!” They hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck. 

“So you’d choose me over Nikki Sixx?” He already knew the answer but he loved to tease them over their obvious crush. 

“Know your limits.” They said completely serious, their playful tone completely gone. Marko chuckled and Paul decided to cast his eyes on David. “Dave I love you too!”

David got a mouthful of hair and a pair of arms around his waist before he could protest. “Don’t call me Dave.” He pushed their hair out of his face, “You stink.”

“We all stink, just accept it man.” 

“Don’t fight it David, you know how he gets.” Dwayne said from his seat not bothering to look up from his book. 

“Easy for you to say, he’s not glued to your side.”

“I don’t know why you’re complaining it could be worse.” Dwayne gave them a small grin. 

“I can make it worse!” Paul suddenly jumped up, excited and energized with the idea of causing trouble. 

“Don’t.” David wrapped his arms around them and held on tight. 

“I’m gonna.” They cackled and tried to wiggle free from his hold.

“No you’re not.” He said with a little more force and Paul immediately pouted. 

“I’m not allowed to do anything!” They whined while leaning heavily on David who pushed them back and let them go. They let themselves drop on the floor with a flop and they stared at the ceiling. 

“Drama queen.” Marko walked up to them and nudged them with his foot. 

“Hey if anybody’s the drama queen it’s David!” They pointed at him from their spot on the floor. 

“I’m not!” David bristled. 

“You are!” Paul retorted. 

“Yeah.” Marko nodded. 

“He’s got a point.” Dwayne added. 

“Totally!” Laddie laughed. 

“Not you too Laddie.” He groaned clearly outnumbered and defeated. 

Paul spotted the stuffed animal in Laddie's arms and his interest was piqued. “Whatcha got there bud?” They stood in front of him and crouched down so they were eye to eye. 

“Marko got ‘em for me, his name’s Charlie.” He showed them the teddy bear and Paul beamed at them. 

They took hold of one of their paws and shook it. “Nice to meet you Charlie! I’m Paul and that over there is David, he can be a real stink bug!”

“I heard that.” 

“Well it’s true! Come on Laddie and Charlie, we don’t wanna be seen with the likes of him! Let’s go with someone with more class and taste.” They said with a convincingly posh accent and guided Laddie towards Marko and Star. 

David leaned on the side of Dwayne’s seat and sighed. “I don’t know if I should be insulted or impressed that he can talk like that.”

“Probably both, he told me he preferred Emily Dickinson over Jane Austen.” He turned another page. 

David raised an eyebrow and looked at Paul who was running around with Laddie on his shoulders while being chased by Marko. “Huh, didn't think he'd be a fan of the classics.” 

“Mhmm. How was it?” Dwayne didn’t have to elaborate because David knew exactly what he was referring to. 

David really did sigh this time. “At least she found someone.”

Dwayne hummed and turned a page. “She won’t do it.”

“She doesn’t really have a choice now does she?” He said with a bit more bite that necessary but Dwayne didn’t take offense, he knew the situation was starting to get to him. 

“Unless.” He looked up from his book and met his eyes. 

“Unless.” He nodded. They had talked about getting rid of Max before but while they outnumbered him, Max could still do some serious damage and they couldn’t risk any of them getting killed, they had to be careful. While they stayed out of each other’s thoughts, Max didn’t always give them the same courtesy. 

“When are we getting the guy?”

“As soon as possible, but I’m not sure if we should kill him. There’s just something about him.”

That got him to put down his book and give him all of his attention. “Like what?”

“Don’t know. I’m going to test him.”

“Think that’s a good idea?” They’ve tested some guys before and looking at their situation with Star and Laddie, it didn’t seem like the best idea. 

“If all else fails he’ll die one way or another so might as well give it a shot.” 

“If you say so.” He said with a shrug knowing that even if he objected David wasn’t going to be deterred. 

“You sound thrilled.” David grinned fully aware of Dwayne’s reservations. 

“I’m just thinking what HIS reaction is going to be when he finds out.” 

“I’ll deal with it.” He rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette. 

“You’re funeral and don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He picked up his book again, like the conversation hadn’t happened. “Should I tell the others?”

He blew his smoke towards the roof and looked at the scene in front of him. Laddie was now on Paul’s back while they flew around the cave at an alarming speed much to the displeasure of Star who was shouting at them to slow down while Marko cackled from his seat on the floor. David found himself cracking a smile. “Later, they seem pretty busy at the moment.”

The evening had been nice despite the fact that they had been under house arrest. The good thing was that they were now free to go and that David had his sights on some dude Star managed to lure in. The idea of getting a new member to the pack had them bouncing off the walls until he remembered what that would entail. His mood had completely shifted and they were stuck trying to get their head out of all the gloom. It hadn’t worked but him spending time with Laddie at least distracted him from the fact that they were gonna fuck with some poor bastard and quite possibly eat them. Man, he hated getting attached to meals, it made everything so awkward and awful for everybody involved. 

The rest had been asleep for a while but Paul's thoughts were loud and echoed. They closed their eyes and tried counting back from a hundred but they would lose their count and would focus on trying to remember where they left off rather than falling asleep. They considered rocking themselves but the groaning creak from their perch shot that idea down. With a sigh they got down and quietly made their way to the main room. 

They flew in, for once making sure they didn’t make a sound, and floated towards their usual pile of stuff. They carefully moved around some things and they picked up a dusty wooden box from a hole in the rocks. It had definitely seen some better days. 

They sat down on the floor and brought it closer to them. It had been a while and something heavy sunk in their chest. “Sorry I haven't been around much but I’m here now. I couldn’t sleep.” He gave a weak chuckle. 

“Paul?” The box went back into the hole it came from and they whirled around to meet the soft voice that called their name. 

“Hey chica!” They shrugged off the heaviness from their shoulders and put on their winning smile for Star who was sitting at her bed. 

“You’re still awake?” They moved the stuff back in place but made sure to make it look like he was looking for something. 

“So are you.” He took a wayward tape and put it with the others. 

“Sun’s almost up.” She pointed out with a quick look towards the entrance. 

“Yeah but I just got restless, I guess. How about you? Can’t sleep?”

“Can’t sleep.” She nodded. 

“Something wrong?” They asked with a tilt of their head. 

“The usual. It’s been getting worse.” She looked crestfallen, disappointed, but most of all tired. How long had she gone without proper rest? His heart couldn’t help but ache at the bitterness in her words. Their gift had lost its shine and she didn’t want it anymore. 

“I’m...sorry?” He dropped the smile, it wasn’t the right time for it anyway, and slowly went and sat down next to her. 

“It’s not your fault but David’s been so insistent and I don’t know what to say anymore.” Her hands were playing with the fabric of her skirt and she looked down at them. 

He stayed quiet for a moment. Trying to think and get all their thoughts together. They wanted to warn her about Max and how he’d never let her walk away from this but they couldn’t. Max would kill them all if he’s secret got out and they couldn’t risk anyone else getting hurt. 

“He’s trying to help you, he really is. It doesn’t look like it, it doesn’t feel like it but he’s trying to save you from a world of pain and regret.” They gently took hold of her hand. She wasn’t really aware of the tightrope she was walking on. 

“It can’t be worse than this.” God she looked so miserable and they needed to try and fix it. 

“You have no idea.” They confessed in a hushed whisper. 

Star was about to contradict them, to complain, but she looked up from her hands and met their eyes. Paul never cried, never really got angry and was never afraid. They went with the flow, they were all big smiles and loud laughs. So the untamed sadness and misery in their eyes shocked her to her very core. 

“Paul.” They gripped her hand a little tighter.

“You have to go through with this, there’s no going back, I know. I…I tried to fight it too.” He gave her a weak smile. It was meant to be reassuring but it was actually depressing. “I wish I could help you out Star.” 

The confirmation of her worst fear seemed to be the last straw. She let the tears run down her face and she didn’t fight them when they hugged her. She wrapped her arms around them and they held on tight while she let it all out. 

“I can’t. I can’t.” She said between sobs and it broke their heart. 

“I know and I’m sorry.” What more could they say? They rubbed her back and held her. “You have all of us Star, you won’t be alone in this, we’ll be right there and you’ll be okay.” She just kept crying, at this point they wanted to join in too. 

“I don’t want to.” They knew she didn’t want them anymore. She wanted to leave and get as far away from all of them. They could tell, with her distance and lack of interest. They knew she didn’t care for them the way they did for her and they were okay with it. It didn’t stop it from hurting. 

“I know.” They whispered and blinked back the tears that were gathering in their eyes. They were here to comfort Star, not for Star to comfort them. “It's gonna be okay.” 

“I hope.” They held on a little tighter and Star pulled back. “Sun’s almost up for real this time, you should go back.” 

“Sun doesn’t really reach this far so I can stay a little longer, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” She gave them a smile, a small weak thing but a smile nonetheless. 

“Great.” They moved back to sit at the edge of the bed while Star laid down and rested her head on the crook of her arm. 

“Do you miss sleeping on a bed?” She asked out of the blue, genuinely curious. 

They were taken slightly aback by the question but they took a second to digest it. “I haven’t actually thought about it but I guess. Beds are nice.” 

“They are.” She chuckled softly. She drew the bedsheets closer and sunk deeper into the bed. Her blinks were getting slower and her breathing deeper. “Nice pajamas by the way.”

He looked down at his faded band T-shirt and purple striped pajama pants. He chuckled and gave her a faint smile. “Try to sleep Star, I’ll be here if you need anything.” 

She nodded and closed her eyes while they remained in their seat. They looked around the cave, with the drums extinguished it was illuminated by numerous candles that were spread everywhere. The intimating glow was reduced to a soft and gentle shimmer. Her breathing evened out as the first rays of sun started to break against the night. They hadn’t reached the cave but they would in a moment. 

They took a deep breath that their lungs had no use for and let the tears fall. It wasn’t fair. Star didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve to suffer and neither did Laddie. They felt responsible, like they should’ve done something, but how could they have known? The droplets of blood cut gentle paths of red against their face and they cried with the coming of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments and feedback are more than welcome!!! Love y’all!


End file.
